It is known to use portable sawmills to mill logs at remote locations. Examples of prior art sawmills are shown in the patent specifications GB 2,212,101 (Peterson), WO 97/35697 (Peterson Portable), 248548/250983 (Peterson Portable), U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,391 (Lewis), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,626 (Lucas). These prior art sawmills each have various advantages and disadvantages. It is an object of the present invention to provide further options for sawmilling, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.